crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Nitro Kart/Gallery
Cnklogo.png|The logo for the game. Crash Nitro Kart boxart.jpg|PAL box art. Covercnkjap.jpg|Japanese box art. CNKTeams1 500.png|The choosing lineup of Teams Bandicoot and Cortex in the console version. Bandicoot team.png|The Team Bandicoot lineup as they appear in the GBA version. Evil team.png|The Team Cortex lineup as they appear in the GBA version. Crunchnitrolift.jpg|Crunch and Aku Aku in the intro. Plvelo3.jpg TeamCrash9.jpg Velocit.png Dingodileonbarin.png Barinruinart.png Deepseadrivingconcept.PNG Cnk out of time.jpg Clockworkwumpaconceptart.png Arena3.png Velovault.png Crashplanet.png|The planet shaped like Crash's head in the Team Bandicoot ending. CrashHoldingVelosScepter.png TinyVSRealVelo.png CortexHoldingVelosScepter.png Cortex and Tiny.jpg CNK Crash Bandicoot.png Crash CNK.png Crash Bandicoot CNK.png Crash Bandicoot Crash Nitro Kart.png Crash in NITRO KART.jpg|Crash in his kart. Crash Nitro Kart Crash Bandicoot.png CNK Coco Bandicoot.png Coco bandicoot by heydavid17-d6ibrbp (1).png Crash Nitro Kart Coco Bandicoot.png Coco Bandicoot CNK.png Coco CNK.png CrunchNitroKart.png CNK Crunch.png Crunch CNK.png Aku Aku Crash Nitro Kart.png Aku Aku CNK.png CNK Aku Aku.png Akuaku.png CNK Doctor Neo Cortex.png N. Cortex CNK.png CortexNitroKart.png Dr. Neo Cortex Crash Nitro Kart.png Crash Nitro Kart Neo Cortex.png GIN.png Crash Nitro Kart N. Gin.png N. Gin Crash Nitro Kart.png Doctor N. Gin Crash Nitro Kart.png Crash Nitro Kart Doctor N. Gin.png Crash Nitro Kart Tiny Tiger.png TinyVictoryCrashNitroKart.png Tiny Tiger Crash Nitro Kart.png Tiny Tiger CNK.png Crash Nitro Kart Tiny.png Nitro Kart Tiny Tiger.png TinyNitroKartRender.png Crash Nitro Kart Tiny Tiger In-Kart.png CNK Uka Uka.png Crash Nitro Kart Uka Uka.png Empvelo.png EmperorVelo.png Crash Nitro Kart Emperor Velo XXVII.png CNK Emperor Velo XXVII.png Cnkvelosprite.png Velomask.jpg Velo Mask Crash Nitro Kart.png CNK Velo Mask.png Velo Mask CNK.png Real Velo Crash Nitro Kart.png Crash Nitro Kart Real Velo.png Crash Nitro Kart Nitrous Oxide.png Oxide.png CNK N. Oxide.png N. Trance.png Crash Nitro Kart N. Trance.png N trance by heydavid17-d6ibrqf.png Ntrance2.jpg N. Trance CNK.png CNK N. Trance.png N. Trance Nitro Kart.png N. Trance Crash Nitro Kart.png Crash Nitro Kart Dingodile.png Dingobrainwash1.png Dingobrainwash2.png Dingobrainwash4.png Dingodile Crash Nitro Kart.png Dingodile CNK.png Crash Nitro Kart Polar.png ImagesCAJWP6WI.jpg CNK Polar.png CNK Zam.png Crash Nitro Kart Zam In-Kart.png Zam.png Zam CNK.png Zam Nitro Kart.png Nitro Kart Zam.png Zam Crash Nitro Kart.png Crash Nitro Kart Zam and Zem.png CNK Zem.png Crash Nitro Kart Zem In-Kart.png Zem CNK.png Nitro Kart Zem.png CNK N. Tropy.png Crash Nitro Kart Dr. Nefarious Tropy.png Crash Nitro Kart Doctor Nefarious Tropy.png Pura CNK.png Pura Crash Nitro Kart.png Fake Crash Bandicoot Crash Nitro Kart.png CNK Fake Crash.png Crash Nitro Kart Fake Crash.png Fake Crash CNK.png Fake Crash Crash Nitro Kart.png Chkrunk.gif Crash Nitro Kart Krunk.png Krunk CNK.png Chnash.gif Crash Nitro Kart Nash.png CNK Nash.png Norm Crash Nitro Kart.png Norm Crash Nitro Kart In Kart.png Chnorm.gif Big Norm Crash Nitro Kart.png Crash Nitro Kart Big Norm.png Big Norm Crash Nitro Kart In Kart.png Chgeary.gif CNK Geary.png Crash Nitro Kart Geary In Kart.png Crash Nitro Kart Velo Minion.png Velominionendcutscene.png Crash Nitro Kart Cleaning Bot.png Team Bandicoot Kart.png Team Cortex Kart.png Team Oxide Kart.png Team Trance Kart.png Boss Kart.png Crash Nitro Kart Boss Kart.png Crash Nitro Kart Bandicoot Home.png Crash Nitro Kart Cortex Castle Ruins.png Bowling Bomb Crash Nitro Kart.png Crash Nitro Kart Homing Missile.png Crash Nitro Kart Key.png Key Crash Nitro Kart.png Crash-0.png|Crash's mugshot from CNK. Coco-0.png|Coco's mugshot from CNK. Crunch.png|Crunch's mugshot from CNK. Fake Crash-0.png|F. Crash's mugshot from CNK. Cortex-0.png|N. Cortex's mugshot from CNK. N.Gin.png|N. Gin's mugshot from CNK. Tiny-0.png|Tiny's mugshot from CNK. N.Tropy.png|N. Tropy's mugshot from CNK. Oxide-0.png|N. Oxide's mugshot from CNK. Zem-0.png|Zem's mugshot from CNK. Zam-0.png|Zam's mugshot from CNK. Real Velo.png|Velo's mugshot from CNK. Trance.png|N. Trance's mugshot from CNK. Polar-0.png|Polar's mugshot from CNK. Dingo-0.png|Dingodile's mugshot from CNK. Pura-1.png|Pura's mugshot from CNK. Krunk.png|Krunk's mugshot from CNK. Nash.png|Nash's mugshot from CNK. Norm.png|Norm's mugshot from CNK. Geary.png|Geary's mugshot from CNK. Velo.png|Velo's boss mugshot from CNK. Big Norm.png|Big Norm's mugshot from CNK. Crunch Beta.png|Crunch's beta mugshot from CNK. N.Gin Beta.png|N. Gin's beta mugshot from CNK. Tiny Beta.png|Tiny's beta mugshot from CNK. N.Tropy Beta.png|N. Tropy's beta mugshot from CNK. Zem Beta.png|Zem's beta mugshot from CNK. Trance Beta.png|N. Trance's beta mugshot from CNK. Polar Beta.png|Polar's beta mugshot from CNK. AKU AKU ITEM CNK.png Crash Nitro Kart Uka Uka Icon.png Crash Nitro Kart Velo Mask Icon.png Crash Nitro Kart Green Power Shield.png Crash Nitro Kart Blue Power Shield.png Blue Ice Mine.png Purple Ice Mine.png Crash Nitro Kart Turbo Boost.png Crash Nitro Kart N. Tropy's Clock.png Purple Static Orb.png Pink Static Orb.png Crash Nitro Kart Bowling Bomb.png Crash Nitro Kart Missile.png CNK TNT Crate.png Red Eye Missile.png Crash Nitro Kart Super Engine.png Crash Nitro Kart Invisibility.png Tornado Top.png Mycnk-doll.gif Crash Nitro Kart ? Crate Icon.png Crash Nitro Kart Bounce Crate Icon.png Icons Definitive.png|Every Icon in the Game. CrashNitroKartVelo8.jpg CrashNitroKartVelo7.jpg CrashNitroKartVelo6.jpg CrashNitroKartVelo5.jpg CrashNitroKartVelo1.jpg CrashNitroKartDevelopment17.jpg CrashNitroKartDevelopment16.jpg CrashNitroKartDevelopment15.jpg CrashNitroKartDevelopment11.jpg Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Galleries